He Would Do Everything Again
by shadowneko003
Summary: And I hope that you know that I wouldn't have rewritten our time together for anything in all the universes. 11/Rose


Title: He Would Do Everything Again  
>Author: ShadowNeko003<br>Pairing: 11/Rose  
>Rating: K+<br>Disclaimer: Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owed it? Wanna sue? Take it up with my team of Pikachu lawyers, Chu and Sparky.  
>Summary: And I hope that you know that I wouldn't have rewritten our time together for anything in all the universes.<p>

Author's Note: Prompt by sapphire_child via doctor_rose_fix Winter ficathon. I had something like this in mind for a while now. sapphire_child just gave it a push with her prompt.

_italics - thinking_  
><em><span>italics and underline - flashback<span>_

* * *

><p>The eleventh Doctor ran wildly around the TARDIS console, pressing and pulling random buttons and levers. He could hear the humming of the TARDIS with each action. The Doctor and River Song had just saved the planet of the hats; the name of the planet, of which, had eluded him.<p>

This had immediately reminded him of one Donna Noble, of the moment that she had accepted his request for her to travel with him. Donna had made him carry her hat box, stating that she was ready for the planet of the hats. And today was the day that River had learned about the most important person in the universe and why Donna Noble must never recall her time with the Doctor. River told the Doctor that maybe one day he would figure out a way to let her remember, but the Doctor had said it was impossible. River had decided to drop the subject.

They had landed in Stormcage, and River returned to her cell after giving the Doctor a kiss on his cheek. The TARDIS dematerialized, leaving the Doctor on his own again. He wished that she didn't have to serve this false sentence, but there was nothing he could do about it. It was fixed event. River Song/Melody Pond had "killed" the Doctor. In order to save the universe and avoid the Silence, in order for the Doctor fall off the grid, he had to "die."

Back in the TARDIS, the Doctor was setting the course for a random destination. His mind went back to the conversation that was held earlier. He had said that restoring Donna's memories was _impossible_ and River had let the subject drop. As the conversation was replaying in his mind, it triggered another memory, one of Rose Tyler. It was one of the few things that River didn't know about in details. He felt that it was too personal, too private, and that it hurts too much to remember. The Doctor trusted River no doubt; after all, one day he would tell her his name. But River was not _her_. Not Rose Tyler. He cared about River. He married her in an alternate aborted messed up timeline. But he figured that his other self had already married Rose, as well as told her his name. No matter what, they were the same man.

Rose wouldn't have dropped the subject. _"Impossible? Nothing is impossible for the Stuff of Legends."_ The Doctor could imagine her giving him her famous grin. _"We eat impossible for breakfast, don't we Doctor?"_

The TARDIS landing shook the Doctor out of his thoughts. The landing was smoother than normal. He straightened his bow tie, "Let's see what you got for me this time Sexy." He stepped through the doors of the TARDIS and was welcome by the busyness of a marketplace.

After running around and exploring the various aisles and stalls of the market, the Doctor had a sense of déjà vu. The sense was no stranger to him because nothing ever happens to him in the right order. But it was nagging him constantly. And then he saw him. "Oh."

There, a few stalls ahead of him, was his blue eyes, big ears, and all leathery ninth self. The memories slowly unfolded in his head. And he remembered being Nine, being approached by Eleven, telling him to ask her again.

_The ninth Doctor had just defeated the Autons and had asked Rose Tyler to travel with him. She had said no. He had left, traveled around for a bit, and then landed here, where he had met his future self. His future self had told him to ask her again. The ninth Doctor followed the advice of his future self and went back to ask her again._

The eleventh Doctor pondered, from his point of view, about the event that was about to take place. Time can be rewritten. Rose Tyler could have a normal ordinary life. She wouldn't have been put in danger, from the Daleks, Cyberman, Werewolves, etc. She wouldn't have suffered the consequence of Doomsday (as he dubbed it) and dimension hopping. But then he saw the looked on his ninth self's face, all that anger and loneliness bottled inside him. He reflected on all the times that he had spent with her. The Stuff of Legends, he had called him and her. The Doctor shook his head and made up his mind. He scrolled up to his past self, "Hello!"

The ninth Doctor turned towards the source of the voice and felt the familiar shock when he met himself. "I regenerate into a pretty boy with a bow tie?"

"Oi! I am not a pretty boy!" The eleventh Doctor straightened his bow tie. "Bow ties are cool. And maybe I am, but only a little! You should see Ten. Now he's a pretty boy. Not that she minded of course, nor did we in fact. Rose likes Ten. Well, she likes us to. We are the same man after all."

"Rose? As in Rose Tyler? And you're not Ten?"

"I'm Eleven. And yes! Rose Tyler. Brilliant, fantastic Rose Tyler! Smartest and bravest human being that we'll ever know. Although, the most extremely jeopardy friendly companion that we'll ever have. She never did follow rule number 1."

"Eleven! Blimey, I guess I won't have this body and the next for long then. But she said no."

"Sorry, but you won't. And ask her again."

"We don't ask twice."

"We ask twice. For her." _And only for her,_ he added mentally.

"But-"

"No buts!" The Doctor placed his index finger on his lips.

That silenced his past self.

_Hmm, this also works on me. Better remember that if I ever met Ten._ "So, turn around and go back into the TARDIS. And ask her again. Don't forget to mention that it also travels in time. That's very important that you tell her that. _It also travels in time._ You'll never regret it."

The ninth Doctor thought about what his future self was saying. He knew that there was a potential in Rose. After all, he only ever takes the best. And if they were currently having this conversation, then that means he had asked twice. He could feel that Rose was important. The ninth Doctor affirms his future self and headed back to his TARDIS.

"Be sure to arrive 5 seconds after you left!" The eleventh Doctor called after his past self.

* * *

><p>As the eleventh Doctor reached to pushed open the doors of the TARDIS, he remembered something crucial. "Oh blimey! Should have warned him to watch out for Jackie." His hand automatically went to his left cheek. "Oh, the things I endure for you Rose Tyler."<p>

The Doctor dematerialized the TARDIS and into the Time Vortex. He sat down in the Captain chair and reflected on Rose. "I hope you're laughing, smiling, and having the greatest adventure of all time with him/me, Rose. And I hope that you know that I wouldn't have rewritten our time together for anything in all the universes." A tear fell down the Doctor's cheek. Rose Tyler was worth all the monsters and hearts breaks. She was worth everything and so much more. "I will always love you, my Rose. Forever."

* * *

><p>Reviews would be nice<p> 


End file.
